worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 27
This article is about the 27th chapter of the manga. For the article about the anime fan, see Shunka Hiiragi. |rname = Hīragi Shunka |etitle = Hiiragi Shunka |volume = 4 |chapter = 27 |pages = 26 |rdate = August 20, 2017 |previous = Chapter 26 |next = Chapter 28 }} Chapter 27 is titled "Shunka Hiiragi". Summary During the night, Shota is laying in his bed thinking about what Karen told him about the academy being prepared for him. Natsu then rolls over, telling Shota the two will no longer room together. Natsu then kisses Shota, but Shota tells her he is not in the mood after turning over. Later, Shota walks outside who is followed by Karen, curious where he is going. Shota says he wanted to get some fresh air but Karen reminds Shota leaving the campus is forbidden. Shota questions if he was going to live there forever, so after joking, Karen informs Shota after he properly graduates, he could move on to the outside world. She then forces Shota to return to his room and tells him to enjoy his night with Natsu because his shared room is changing soon. In the morning during class, Karen tells the students to pick a token from a box to choose Shota's new roommate. Akira volunteers to go first but Chifuyu tells Akira to watch her luck. Before Chifuyu chooses her token, Karen informs her the winning token is the one with the circle, but Chifuyu gets an x. Shunka goes next but also gets an x. During the competition, Shota finds it weird to be treated as a prize. Suddenly, a girl gets the token with a circle. Sometime later in the boys' restroom, the girl who got the token with the circle appears in the restroom and forces herself unto Shota because she cannot wait until night, but Shota, remembering what happened to him in the restroom with the Takamatsu Group flees from the restroom. In the janitor's room, Shota is feeling nostalgic being in their due to going in there in the past because he was in pain. As Shota is looking at a picture of the Q's, Shunka arrives, and the two surprised of the other's appearance. Shunka is pleased to know the janitor's room was Shota's place. She then asks him about his body at the pool, and Shota reveals to Shunka he was bullied. As Shota is talking about his bullies, Shunka takes off her top, revealing her bruised chest, shocking Shota. Shunka reveals to Shota she was bullied in middle school and remembers the past, so she goes to the janitor's room to slack off and listen to music even after making friends in high school. She then requests to see Shota's wounds before taking off his shirt. The two then kiss. Shunka tells Shota to touch her, so he grabs her left breast before kissing her chest while on top of her. Characters in Order of Appearance * Karen Kamiya (cover) * Shota Doi * Natsu Ichijo * Karen Kamiya (flashback) * Karen Kamiya * Shunka Hiiragi * Akira Todo * Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda * Hakuro * Rikka Yanagi * Erika (flashback) * Takamatsu (flashback) Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4